1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a sealing film formed on a substrate and a manufacturing method of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a sealing film is used in a display device including organic electroluminescence elements (hereinafter, simply “organic EL elements”). Such a display device with organic EL elements includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate and a counter substrate. The TFT substrate has a plurality of pixel circuits formed on its display area. Each pixel circuit includes an organic EL layer on the TFT substrate as part of the circuit. Typically, semiconductor devices, such as organic EL elements, can be easily and adversely affected, for example, by moisture and oxygen in the air. Thus, a sealing film is formed to protect pixel circuits. The TFT substrate and the counter substrate are bonded together to seal the pixel circuits formed in the display area.
The display device, into which display image information and power supply are input from external devices, has a terminal for connection to the external devices. The terminal is usually formed on the TFT substrate. That is, the TFT substrate has the terminal as well as the areas (the display area and a frame area) which are bonded to the counter substrate. Thus, the TFT substrate spreads more broadly than the counter substrate, which is bonded to the TFT substrate. In the manufacturing process, a portion, on the area to be the terminal, of the sealing film formed on the TFT substrate is removed.